Code Geass: Akito the Exiled
Code Geass Bōukoku no Akito (The Ruined Land of Akito) is an upcoming OVA. It was officially announced in the bonus materials of Code Geass: The Miraculous Birthday. The new series is directed by Kazuki Akane (Tenkuu no Escaflowne, Noein: Mou Hitori no Kimi e) and once again features original character designs by CLAMP. Overview The side story takes place in 2017 a.t.b., around the time Lelouch took on the alter-ego “Zero” and built up his “Black Knights” rebellion army. The setting is in Europe, where the Euro Universe (E.U.) allied nations are being invaded by the overwhelming forces of the Holy Britannian Empire. On the verge of defeat, the E.U. army forms a special division known as “W-0″, of which a young pilot named Akito Hyuga is a member. Layla Malkal , a former Britannian Aristocrat comes to the E.U.'s aid, commanding the “Wyvern” Knightmare corps comprised of Japanese teenagers. They recklessly plunge into a battlefield, where the survival rate is extremely low, at about 5% only. They fight for their freedom, and for a "home" to which they can return. Thus begins their fight against the adult world. Gallery Code-Geass-Akito-the-Exiled.jpg setting akito.jpg mobil2.jpg radar.jpg mobil.jpg otak.jpg powe.jpg Characters Akito Hyuga has long blue hair, which is tied in a numerous amount of braids, and blue eyes, and is shown in promotional art wielding a katana with a white hilt and square guard. The only other known character thus far is a girl named Layla Malkal, who has very long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Gallery 26-les-legendaires-de-pokemon-noir-et-blanc-en-images.jpg|Code Geass|link=Code Geass: Akito the Exiled team.jpg|Lelouch, C.C., Layla, and Akito Akito_&_Leila.jpg|Akito & Leila akito and...jpg screen.jpg|The official preview of Code Geass: Akito Exiled which released in conjunction with Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch R2 DVD Box Set at February 2012. geass extrasi.jpg|The New Extraction Of Akito The Exile. magazine.jpg|Photo from Pash Magazine. akito and ....jpg|Code Geass Akito The Exiled New Extraction Scan. Other Characters '''Below are other characters that are believed to be part of the main cast.' Ryo Sayama is the leader of a particular group that opposes the Mafia. Yukiya Naruse is a boy who belongs to Ryou's group. Kosaka Ayano is a girl who is also in Ryou's group. Knightmare Frame The only other information concerning this series is the concept art of an unusual-looking Knightmare Frame, whose appearance suggests Sixth-Generation or later. The Knightmare Frame is piloted by Akito and is a special operation unit that was originally developed in the EU. Akira Yasuda is also returning to design the mechanical Knightmare units. The knightmare frame's name has been confirmed to be "Alexander". Gallery Kmf Alexander.jpg|Alexander Alexander.jpg|The Knightmare Frame, Alexander, as it appeared in the preview. Alexander1234.jpg alexander 5.jpg|Knightmare Design Alexander1.jpg alexander13.jpg|Alexander in a battle. Code-Geass-Akito-the-Exiled-KnightmareFrames.jpg|Some other Knightmare Frames that have made an appearance in the preview. robot.jpg show.jpg tembak.jpg Staff Original: Sunrise, Ichirō Ōkouchi, Goro Taniguchi Director: Kazuki Akane Screenplay: Kazuki Akane, Yoshinari Asakawa Configuration Cooperation: Shigeru Morita Original Character Design: CLAMP Character Design: Takahiro Kimura Chief Animation Director: Shuichi Shimamura Knightmare Draft Design: Akira Yasuda Mecha Design: Kenji Teraoka, Takumi Sakura, Takashi Miyamoto, Astray's Code Geass Animation Director: Eiji Inomoto Color Scheme: Kumiko Nakayama Art Director: Takeshi Satou Art Set: Kazushige Kanehira Music: Ichiko Hashimoto Theme Song: "More Than Words" (Composition by Yoko Kanno, Lyrics by Yuho Iwasato, Song by Maaya Sakamoto) Voice Actors/Actresses Miyu Irino: Akito Hyuga Maaya Sakamoto: Layla Malkal Release Date On January 12th, 2012 it was officially announced that the first episode of Code Geass: Akito the Exiled is currently scheduled to be shown in ten Japanese theaters during early Summer 2012. ANN She confirms that this is a "theatrical" OVA, and that they plan on doing irregular screening events starting from Summer. Each part is about 50 minutes long, and each screening event will be about 3 months apart. There will apparently be 4 chapters in total. So basically a 4 part OVA, each being 50 minutes long, with theatrical event screenings before they sell the BD/DVDs, just like Gundam Unicorn. She also mentions that the soundtrack will probably be released this Fall. Trailer thumb|300px|left|Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Trailer References Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled